Talk:Rockstar Games Wiki
the new life rockstar game the new rockstar game the should come up with is Jacob"s car Ranch it will be about a man name Jacob Todd northrop owning a car ranch in Los angeles california and in 2000 he get's a total of 60 a 1987 Chrysler Lebaron Turbo, a 1992 nissan stanza xe, a 1983 toyota cressida 2.8, a 1991 Ford F250 4x4 diesel non turbo 7.3. and on May 19, 2001 he purcheses 3 cars of his own a 1989 Dodge caravan se 2.5 5 speed this guy loves stickshift, a 1993 Dodge caravan w/ 411,300 miles, a 1991 Ford Econoline 150 van. then in october of 2006 he finds some friends that will visit the ranch like" 4 guys a 31 year old man named stewart john griffen, a 41 year old man named Jay lander's, a co- star for his own youtube channel a dog a border collie/kelpie cross mix and in 1995 he found some machineary a backhoe tractor a 1974 case 580b, a 1979 gmc 427 dumptruck, a 1953 international td20 bulldozer a 100 acre ranch then in 1999 he made 50 miles of dirt and gravel roads and he's a millionare/car mechanic, and in 2007 he got more cars a 1984 pontiac parresianne 305 v8 that has been sitting for 3 years, a 1977 gmc truck, a 1990 subaru legacy wagon, a 1986 ford ranger 2.9, a 1992 ford aerostar 3.0 liter v6, and a beaten 86 ford crown vic, then on april 5, 2008 he travels to Hapton new jersey to pick up an abandoned pickup truck a 1984 Dodge Ram 150 318 that sat since june 2001 and it takes 5 days to get it running w/ 7 year old gas, bad plugs, and starting, and on December 24th 2008 christmas eve he gets a free perfect 2002 Dodge caravan se w/ a 3.3 and in 2003 he put a 91 vw jetta 1.6 tdi 5 speed in his work van the 93 van, and at the end of 08 he gets a free car a perfect 1997 jeep cherokee 4.0 i6 5 speed 4wd for himself, and in 2009 he gets more cars, and october 4th 2010 he gets thrown in the county jail of la for a month for assault on a 10 year old kid and he gets bailed out . the game will contain brief violence, strong language, video making diologue content it will be rated TM an a driving reality/ animation.. for ps3, wii, ps2, xbox the new rockstar game another reality people game should come to rockstar games it should be called Law breaker 2 where on november 26th 2009 a 44 year old man named Christopher allen harper an owner of a fitness gym and director for a living. in march of 2010 he purchesed a car for $900 dollars a 1996 toyota corolla s w/ a 5 speed he loves manual transmissions w/ 261,842 miles runs good needed some work to the engine 2 spark plugs, a vacume leak fixed, a valve fix, and 1 fuel line and he allowed a 17 year old kid drive his car and one day the oil light came on and the oil ran out and when the kid brought the car back he destroyed the motor so he carried a baseball bat and he beat the 17 year old with the bat and cursed at him and said the f word and said the other bad b word bas, and he threw a clock at him and had too much to drink and he was aressted for 3 taken to county jail for assault and alcohol use, and a $2500 dollar fine then he was let out of jail and he finally wrecked his car then he made 40,000 dollars to buy himself a used 2001 lancia lybra 2.4jtd and that car lasted for until may of 2014 he blew the engine then married a 23 year old lady named samatha lynn jones who owns a crappy 1992 chevy astro van w/ 475,779 miles no job so then after a year chris and his wife moved to a new house and one day sam let chris use her van to go to work his job was a 50 mile drive and at 5:45 pm the stupid van broke down and in the cutscene he tried to start it and he drove it 50 miles and he tried to start it and it didnt he kept cranking it and saying the f word so the van was towed to a mechanic and he said this van"s got a blown radiator hose, and bad plugs, and a transmission leak so it costed $250 bucks and they fixed the piece of crap and he drove it hom and said to sam he said sam that van is a crap box i just wasted 250 dollars getting it fixed and he put 10 bucks of gas in the tank and when she started the van it kept dying out so they got in to a fight and said that van doesnt run good i hate that van and sam got in and drove off so fast and she got a ticket newlife game also a new rockstar game that is about life and people should come to rockstar games it should be called country life where in the game in 2013 a 34 year old man named Kevin lee chase Living in Forthhood texas living in a 2 beadroom house w/ a roomate, and drives a 1996 Jeep grand cherokee laredo 4x4 4.0 liter i6 and a 2002 Nissan Sentra 1.8s w/ a 1.8 liter i4 and a 5 speed and the roomate drives a 1999 Mercury Sable gs wagon w/ 398,705 miles a piece of crap does not run good, and also a 3.0 liter v6 and Kevin owns a car fixing place which is a 120 mile drive through the city on paved roads and drives the jeep every day and does a lot of work each day monday through friday and fixs cars every day and every day driving non stop scrapping cars working on them and fixing apliances and does mantanance work and does from 5:30 A:m to 11:30 P:m at night and loves driving each day and usually goes 100 Mph on the highways and on freeways 120 very nice guy very smart knows alot about car stuff and his favorite make cars are Jeep, toyota, dodge,mazda,honda,loves chrysler vans loves stickshift, also works hard every day takes things seriously and when you play the game you are able to type in stuff you do for each day, and a text bar will show up on the screen which car you"ll take for the day, and what day you do the thing, what time and hour, and how long it takes you, and how long of a job it is and it will show you how much money you earn each day and also if you are in a car of yours a tex,t bar will show up and all you have to do is type what are you going to do in the car and other suff the game systems it will be availible for a Xbox 360,PS3,ps2, also wii also the game will be rated TM containing brief mild language, car topics, and good graphics Incorrect Information I'm not experienced in this so I don't know how to change it but, in the bio for the wiki, it says that Rockstar Games is based in New York when it's, in fact, based in Edinburgh, Scotland. Thanks, 18:39, April 10, 2015 (UTC)